Last Hope
by MyLifeAsCayley
Summary: While Kirk is currently staying in the medical room, Spock becomes in charge, inviting an old friend of Kirk's to come aboard the USS Enterprise to see where she can fit in and help around. Now that Kirk's friend, Caylynne, is older from the last time they met, she couldn't be anymore interesting. When the crew land on an unknown planet everything seems to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I was new on the USS Enterprise.  
So many people. So many rules. So many things to do. So many opportunities.  
Of course, like everywhere else, you get stared at because you're the new kid. I was asked to help with many things aboard the Enterprise because I began learning at a young age.  
The Lieutenant, a vulcan not to mention, had contacted me. He told me that the crew could use a girl like me with many talents. He says he wants to test me in different ways to see where my real skills lie.  
I wasn't told much about the ship and it's crew besides the fact that everyone's really nice and that I'd fit right in.  
What scares me is that I've heard a lot about this ship's adventures and how many people die aboard during those adventures. I actually wonder if I'm not just some average replacement and if the vulcan tricked me into tagging along because of that.  
"Miss Rip, please head down to med bay," the vulcan's voice came through on the intercom in my room.  
I pursed my lips and got up from my bed.  
"On my way, sir," I replied.  
I had just got on the ship and had a good few minutes to myself in my quarters.  
I picked up a piece of paper from my bed that I had been given when I came aboard the ship. It was a tiny map that gave locations of where everything could be found.  
I found an elevator and checked the map for the location of the med bay, punching the level in for the elevator to take me there.  
Within seconds the doors had opened and I walked out, straight towards a door in front of me.  
The doors opened and I walked into a medical room.  
Two males were talking to one another, a human and vulcan.  
The vulcan and human looked towards me and stepped forward.  
"You must be Caylynne," the vulcan held out his hand towards me.  
I stepped towards him and smiled, briefly shaking his hand. "Yes. I apologize, but your name has slipped my mind."  
"No worries," the vulcan let go of my hand, his right eyebrow raising slightly. "I'm Mr Spock. This here is Doctor Leonard McCoy. He will be testing your medical skills this week."  
I looked towards the doctor and he smiled, holding his hand out.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Leonard said gently.  
"You too," I smiled and shook his hand before letting go.  
"The captain aboard this ship does not know much about you, but I will let him know how your skills are tested among the Enterprise courses we have planned out for you. Basically you will spend five days to work with someone and then have the weekend to yourself until we are able to find you a proper place aboard the Enterprise," Mr Spock said. "If you aren't happy with what is happening then feel free to say so and we will send a ship to come pick you up and take you home."  
I smiled. "Thank you, but what is the real reason I am here?"  
"Seriously?" Leonard's eyes widened, looking towards Mr Spock shockingly.  
"I just so happened to accidentally come across your school report," Mr Spock said, pausing for a second. "I read that you had graduated at the age of thirteen and took a test at the academy a few weeks ago, passing all of the important qualifications to be aboard as any member on this ship, even as captain. It is quite fascinating, Miss Rip. Mr McCoy and I decided that since you are eighteen and your knowledge skills have probably gained, you would want to take a part in the big important things."  
"Sorry if I sound rude or anything, but shouldn't the captain be telling me this?" I asked politely.  
"I'm afraid Jim hasn't been himself quite lately. The last mission didn't end so well for him and he has been resting for days now," Leonard sighed. "Spock is captain at the moment."  
"Oh," I mumbled. "Sorry."  
"Do not worry. If you need anything else from me I shall be on the bridge. Like Mr McCoy I give you full permission to join me there at any time you like," the corners of Spock's mouth curled up slightly and he walked out of the room.  
"Did he just... Smile?" I looked towards Leonard nervously.  
"You haven't heard much about Mr Spock before, have you?" Leonard raised an eyebrow.  
"No, Sir," I folded my arms and shook my head slightly.  
"He's half vulcan, half human," Leonard sighed. "He tries to hide his emotions, but he's being ridiculous by doing so... So don't let the pointy eared bastard get to ya when he tries to keep in his emotions or seems a bit harsh," Leonard smiled and walked towards a nearby table with pills. "He can be a pain in the ass with his logic nonsense now and then, but he's a good person. Oh, and one more thing," Leonard paused and looked towards me. "Don't dare think about calling me _Bones_."  
I couldn't help but giggle quietly at the sound of the serious tone in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day Two In The Med Bay:**_

I opened my eyes and stretched as my bedroom lights automatically slowly faded on.  
I jumped out of my bed and quickly fixed the sheets.  
_Doctor McCoy_ (as he now wanted me to call him) had told me to be in the med-lab early and start checking out on some patients (if there are any).  
By the time I had gotten dressed into my Star Fleet uniform and gotten ready, I finally made my way down to the Med Bay, where a nurse greeted me before leaving the room.  
I pursed my lips as I watched her. A nighttime shift? I'd hate to have that.  
I sighed and walked towards a table where two pill bottles, a glass of water, and a note was left for me.  
I picked the note up and read what it said:

_Caylynne,_  
_Please wake Jim up and give him two pills each along with the glass of water._  
_I will be down briefly after discussing something Mr Spock has to say._  
_McCoy._

I shrugged and put the note down, taking two pills each out of their bottle like instructed. As soon as I was done with that I picked the glass of water up and made my way into the next room where the captain probably checked in last night.  
All right Captain Jimmy, meet your maker!  
Well... Not really... More like 'meet the person who's about to try and drug you!'  
Yeah... Still not working.  
The room was pitch black except for a small red lamp in the corner of the room where the Captain probably was.  
I dimmed the lights on a bit only to discover their colour had been changed to red.  
I raised an eyebrow and made my way towards the curtain around a bed, following the peaceful snorer's sound.  
I placed the four pills down on the beside table and the glass of water. I looked towards Captain Jim and it felt as if my heart had fallen into my stomach's acid pit.  
Figuratively of course.  
I couldn't believe it. James T Kirk. He was my best friend for years from when I was seven to thirteen years old. Even though I left school at the age of thirteen, it was okay, because he was eighteen then.  
"Jimmy..." I whispered in disbelief, staring at the sleeping twenty-three year old.  
"For God's sake man, what's with the damn lights!?" I heard McCoy complain as he entered the room.  
"Go home, Bones," Jimmy said, half asleep. He mumbled some more nonsense to himself before wiping some saliva off the corner of his mouth and turned onto his stomach.  
My left eye twitched.  
The lights turned back to their usual colour, which was good, because the red was really starting to hurt my eyes.  
I quickly switched the tiny red light off and took in a proper good look of Jimmy. He was... Wow.  
"I swear, you mess again with any of my lights or persuade that poor old nurse into doing what you want, then I'll have Spock beat you to a pulp. And I will be there cheering for the pointy-eared bastard!" McCoy said seriously, opening the curtains.  
Jimmy frowned slightly and pulled the pillow over his head. "You're crazy, Bones."  
McCoy rolled his eyes and looked towards me. He smiled and asked gently, "has he taken any of his meds?"  
I shook my head and pursed my lips. "No, Doctor. I only got here a minute ago."  
"Hey," I heard Jimmy mumble through the pillow. "Is that someone new? Don't recognize the voice. Then again it could be the pillow. You're pills are making me go mad, Bones! Get a refund!"  
"Now," Doctor McCoy smiled at me and pulled out a syringe from his back pocket, "this one might be the captain and all, but it's okay to smack some sense into him- he needs it."  
I grinned and lifted the pillow off of Jimmy's head. He frowned as some of the light hit against his face.  
McCoy immediately- and roughly - injected Jimmy.  
"OW!" Jimmy frowned and sat up, raising an eyebrow at McCoy. "What the hell man?"  
McCoy smirked and opened a drawer attached to the bedside table, scratching for something.  
My eyes widened slightly and I stared at the man, watching as he searched for where his human friend had pierced a hole into his skin.  
'Remember me, Jimmy?' I wanted to ask so badly. 'Remember when your school mates teased you because your only friend was some kid five years younger than you? I'm sorry by the have thought a bit more.'  
Instead of saying any of that, I looked away from Jimmy and back at Doctor McCoy, who was tapping the side glass of the next injection.  
"Well," I heard Jimmy say. I looked towards him and he was smiling at me. I felt my heart do a flip or something once again... Figuratively. "Hello, beau-"  
McCoy sighed and roughly injected Jimmy in the other arm.  
"OW!" Jimmy frowned and gave McCoy a warning look.  
"Go sleep, Jim," McCoy hinted for Jimmy to lie down. "If you're feeling any better by Friday, you're going back up on the bridge. Don't care what your excuse is."  
Jimmy smiled to himself before lying back down. "Sure thing."  
"Take your pills in a few minutes. I'll check on you later. If you need anything, Miss Rip will be here to assist you," McCoy said and looked towards me.  
"Awesome name," Jimmy grinned, folding his arms behind his head.  
Those words and the blank expression on his face hit me like a knife in the back. He doesn't remember me.  
McCoy shook his head and walked out of the room.  
"Could you close the curtains? I was in the middle of something before Bones rudely interrupted.  
I sighed and nodded, beginning to close the curtain around his bed.  
"Just don't forget about your pills," I put on a fake smile.  
This immediately bothered Jimmy, his smile fading.  
"Hey, um... What's wrong? Aren't you happy here?" Jimmy asked gently.  
Okay... Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?  
"Well, for starters, my friend who's five years older than what I am can't remember me," I shrugged and stood by the last bit of opening left by the curtain. "I wonder if he still remembers how he ate some dirt to prove to some classmates that I'm his best friend."  
And just like that, Jimmy's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "_Holy_..."  
I giggled and shook my head, closing the curtain.  
I switched the light off and happily exited the room.  
Just Jimmy's last reaction there told me that he remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor?" I asked McCoy as he checked up on some readings on a machine, "what is wrong with the captain if I may know?"  
McCoy smiled and looked towards me. "Didn't you hear about all the shit our crew had to go through a few days ago to do with a man named Khan?"  
"Nope," I smiled nervously. "Was it important for me to know?'  
"I suppose not," McCoy sighed and carried on checking some readings on his computer. "Kirk went through a lot of hell and he jumped straight out of bed, thinking he could carry on like normal. I told him to rest, but like always he never listens." McCoy smirked slightly, shaking his head. "He's certainly feeling the pain now of course."  
I smiled and folded my arms. I leaned back against a nearby wall and closed my eyes, listening to the silence.  
Immediately eight high pitched beeps went off, paused and then another six.  
McCoy's eyes widened and he ran straight into the room Jimmy's in. I followed.  
McCoy and I ran straight towards Jimmy's bed and opened the curtains.  
Jimmy was sitting up in bed with a controller in his hand. He was totally oblivious that McCoy and I were standing right in front of him.  
"Jim!" McCoy frowned, getting Jimmy's attention.  
Jimmy paused what he was doing and his eyes looked up towards me for a brief second before nervously heading in McCoy's direction.  
"Yeah?" Jimmy asked, finger still getting ready to press the button on the controller once again.  
"You called us...?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.  
"Ohhh!" Jimmy's eyes widened and he quickly put the controller down. "I thought it was for the bed settings."  
McCoy folded his arms. "Yeah right. The real reason is?"  
Jimmy's eyes widened slightly. "I... Er... Wanted to talk to her," Jimmy pointed at me, smiling slightly.  
McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes, walking out of the room.  
"_Close the curtains_?" Jimmy asked sweetly.  
I smiled nervously and did as he asked.  
Crap... The last time I spoke to him was five years ago. Why was this suddenly all so awkward?  
"So..." I looked towards him and he sat up straight, moving his legs to the left side of the bed so I could sit down by the end of it. "Right," I whispered to myself, sitting down.  
"Beep," Jimmy said, bumping me playfully with his feet.  
I laughed nervously and pursed my lips. I couldn't think of a thing to say.  
"Beep?" I asked, grinning slightly.  
"Affirmative," Jimmy laughed quietly to himself. "So... How come I never heard from you?"  
Oh, Geez...  
I sighed quietly and looked away nervously. "I was... Scared..."  
"Of?"  
"You..." I looked back at him and he looked confused. "I began remembering all those things you did to prove to all the kids your age that I'm not just some kid friend... Your only friend... And... I was scared you were going to get bored with me anyway... I eventually had nightmares about it and every time I did want to call you, I'd think it was too late already."  
Jimmy smiled slightly and looked down at his hands in his lap. "You're not asking me why I never phoned you?"  
"Like I said... I thought it was too late," I said softly.  
Jimmy smiled and leaned forward. "Know what? I got scared, thinking your parents didn't want me contacting you anymore."  
My eyes widened. Wait; were things sorting themselves out again? Geez.  
Jimmy looked relieved. I definitely felt relieved. Jimmy gently wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.  
I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you... for everything, Jimmy."  
Jimmy laughed quietly and his arms around me tightened. "You're still going to call me that? Aren't we a bit too old-"  
"Nope," I quickly interrupted.  
"Yeah," Jimmy laughed. "We're not."  
Immediately McCoy walked in and put some medicine down on Jimmy's bedside table.  
"Let go of her. I know what your step three is," McCoy looked towards Jimmy, raising an eyebrow.  
"Where the hell do you keep coming from?" Jimmy let go of me, frowning.  
I let go of Jimmy. What did McCoy mean?  
McCoy shrugged and pointed up at a camera above Jimmy's bed.  
"I don't exactly want to watch anything," McCoy said, taking some pills out of a few bottles.  
My eyes widened and I looked towards Jimmy.  
Jimmy's eyes were wide, looking towards me nervously.  
"What?" I whispered to Jimmy, feeling disgusted just looking at the guilty look on his face.  
"If you want you may take the shift off from here, Miss Rip. I can handle this one for the next ten minutes," McCoy looked towards me and smiled.  
I forced a smile and stood up.  
Jimmy's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of my hand. "First let me explain."  
I pulled my hand away and felt tears filling in my eyes.  
Without a second thought I punched Jimmy in the face.  
I turned around and walked out of the room. McCoy did say Jimmy needs some sense smacked into him. Hopefully that was a wake-up call.  
I walked out of the med bay and into the elevator, my fists still tight.  
I young boy probably my age walked into the elevator and smiled.  
"Hello," the curly-haired boy said with a Russian accent. "You must be the new girl Spock invited aboard the ship?"  
I immediately forgot about Jimmy. I don't need him as a friend when I can have twenty others like this guy instead!  
"Yes," I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm Caylynne."  
The boy grinned and he shook my hand. "Ah, yes. It is nice to meet you. You may call me Chekov."  
"Nice to meet you too, Chekov," I grinned and let go of his hand.  
Chekov's smile faded as he looked down towards the hand I shook his with.  
"Were you in a fight?" he asked. "That's a helluva lot of blood you got there!"  
I looked down at the hand I had punched Jimmy with. It had a lot of blood on it.  
I pursed my lips and could feel my emotions beginning to swim inside of me again. "Something like that I guess..." I whispered.  
The elevator doors opened and Chekov smiled. "Well, I hope things work out for the best for you. See you around?"  
I stared at him for a second and smiled, nodding. "Of course, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day Three In The Med Lab:**_

McCoy had left a similar note to what he had written yesterday.  
I picked the glass of water up and the two bottles of pills.  
I walked straight into the patients room and the curtain's to Jim's bed were open. His bed was made and his lamp's light was a normal yellow colour.  
I frowned. Where the hell was he though?  
I reached back without looking to switch the light on, but instead felt something hard, but soft at the same time. Skin and bones?  
I immediately looked to where the light switch was supposed to be.  
Jim was grinning nervously, my finger against his chest.  
His nose had a few plasters over it. Joy. I broke it... Yet the dimwitted fool is grinning?  
"I broke it?" I raised an eyebrow and Jim smiled as I lowered my hand.  
"Well, yes and no," Jim shrugged and folded his arms.  
"Get to your bed now. That's an order," I walked towards his bed, putting the medical supplies down on his bedside table.  
"Cay," Jim said, sitting down on his bed. "What McCoy said, I swear I wasn't-"  
"I don't want to hear a thing, Jim," I said coldly before getting out the pills he needed to take.  
"Jim?" he whispered weakly. "So that's it? You're not going to let me explain and our friendship falls back behind some rock?"  
"Yes," I whispered weakly, looking towards him.  
Jim was trying to hold his emotions in as best as he could. I could see that, but the tears in his eyes were telling me something else.  
"Jim," I whispered, realizing I was over-reacting.  
"Please leave?" a tear ran down the side of his face.  
"What?" I felt tears fill my eyes. "Jim, I can't."  
"Leave as in go work on your next job. Tell Spock that was an order and that you are not allowed to be anywhere I can see you. Got that?"  
My fists tightened and I glared at him. "You used to be mature. Can't say you're slightly the same person anymore."  
"So what? Are you going to punch me again?," Jim asked. "I'm telling you now it does nothing to help your anger."  
"No," I paused and slapped him in the face. "But that makes you think. If you think I will leave, you're wrong. I love working with McCoy..."  
"And I'm the captain and I just gave you a direct order!" Jim frowned, standing up.  
"You think I care about your orders? You're an asshole," I glared at him, tears running down my face.  
Jim stood up and looked down at me. He was about to say something when instead he just stared at me, not knowing what to do.  
"Okay," Jim said, sounding a bit calm. "Yes, I became a total wreck only because I had no friends and didn't know what to do with my life. I realize now how wrong it was. You have every right to remain disgusted and disappointed in me, but I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."  
My eyes widened slightly and Jim smiled, his hands on either side of my face, gently wiping away my tears with his thumbs.  
I pursed my lips and watched as he lowered his hands and sat back down on his bed.  
Jim looked to the bedside table and picked up the pills he needed, washing them down with the glass of water.  
I sat down on the bed next to his, still in shock. Did he just solve something I expected to last for the rest of our lives?  
I shook my head and stood up. Hell no- there is no way he's getting away with this!  
"Jimmy, if you dare think this is over, think again!" I pointed towards him, trying to sound serious.  
"Yes it is," Jimmy chuckled, looking towards me.  
My eyes widened and I placed my hands on my hips. "And what makes you think that?"  
"You called me 'Jimmy,'" he smirked.  
My eyes twitched and I sighed, walking out of the room.  
McCoy was happily sitting at a nearby table, eating breakfast.  
Next to his tray of food was mine. He had obviously gone to get food for the both of us.  
McCoy looked towards me and smiled as I sat down in front of him, pulling my tray closer towards him.  
"You two sort things out?" McCoy asked.  
"Somehow... Yep..." I sighed.  
"I didn't mean to start a fight between the two of you, but I thought you probably knew that about him already," McCoy said gently, smiling. "How come you didn't tell me you knew him before?"  
"Because I hadn't seen him for five years, so I didn't know your captain was my best friend," I smiled.  
"Well, he talks a hell of a lot about you, that's for sure," McCoy laughed quietly, shaking his head. "He's got it bad."  
"Got what bad?" I raised an eyebrow, now not following.  
"Seriously?" McCoy blinked, staring at me seriously.  
I paused and then nodded slowly.  
"Ever had a boyfriend?" McCoy asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"Nope," I said casually, eating some more food.  
"Well," McCoy smiled. "This is going to be easy."  
"What will?" I paused once again, staring at him nervously.  
"Me helping Jim," McCoy shrugged.  
"On what?"  
"Don't you worry," McCoy smiled and got up, patting me on the head playfully. "Just you sit there and do whatever it does to make the other specimen happy."  
I am so lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day Four in the Med Lab._**

The second I walked into the med lab I noticed McCoy writing something down on stacks of papers.  
"Need any help?" I walked towards him, smiling.  
"Well, for starters," McCoy paused and then pointed his pen in the direction of the patient's room, "sort that one out first."  
I pursed my lips and sighed as I walked into the patients' room.  
Once again Jimmy wasn't in his bed and the curtains were wide open.  
"Good morning, _Beautiful_," I heard Jimmy say from behind me, still sounding tired.  
I looked back where he was leaning against the wall; right arm holding him up against the wall and his left hand on his hip.  
"Why are you out of bed again?" I blinked, trying not to laugh.  
"Well, yesterday I tried doing this pose and it didn't work so well, so here I am! Trying it again!" Jimmy raised his arms, shrugging.  
I tried my best not to laugh. "Oh, really now?"  
"Yep," Jimmy grinned. "I think I've gotten it right this time!"  
I grinned and shook my head, "go to bed."  
"C'mon, really?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow, grinning nervously.  
"Yeah. I saw McCoy with some shocking equipment," I quickly lied. "Wouldn't want to make him angry."  
"Good point," Jimmy said, rushing towards his bed.  
I grinned and followed him, sitting down at the end of his bed.  
"How's your nose?" I asked, noticing the new bandages plastered across the bridge of his nose.  
"A bit better," Jimmy smiled, self consciously running the tips of his fingers over the bandages. "The swelling's gone down."  
"That's good," I pursed my lips and looked around the room.

* * *

**_Day 5 In The Med Lab._**

The doors opened up and I walked into the lab.  
McCoy and Jimmy were sitting at the table together.  
McCoy was eating and Jimmy was eyeing my tray of food, feet up on the table and hands behind his head.  
Jimmy reached out towards my tray and McCoy immediately slapped Jimmy's hand away.  
"You've already eaten, you piece of..." McCoy immediately stopped when I smiled at him and sat down next to Jimmy. "Oh, morning. We've been told to gather around by Mr Spock because he wants to discuss your job for next week."  
"Ah..." I blinked a few times. I don't actually want to leave the medical room. It's a lot more quiet compared to everything else aboard the ship.  
"Something wrong?" Jimmy sat up properly, moving his feet off the table and onto the ground.  
"Not at all," I smiled. "It's just that I like working here. Nothing much happens and it's quiet."  
"Oh," McCoy smiled and pushed the empty tray of food to his right. "That's only because we haven't been in battle or landed on a planet. I also gave some of the nurses the week off."  
Jimmy and I stared at McCoy for a few seconds before Jimmy fully understood what McCoy had just said and hit the palm of his hand against his face.  
"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at McCoy.  
McCoy raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly. "Oh, come on... I also needed a break y'know."  
I grinned and shook my head, Jimmy lowering his hand.  
The doors to the medical room opened and Mr Spock and a shorter man soon walked in.  
I tried smiling at Mr Spock but his facial expression remained blank.  
The man next to him though smiled of course.  
"Miss Rip, this will be your trainer from next week, Montgomery Scott," Mr Spock said, taking a seat next to McCoy.  
Mr Scott smiled and sat down on the other side of McCoy. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Hello."  
Ah! Scottish! Finally someone who doesn't sound vulcan, American, or like a dim wit!  
"Hello," I grinned, letting go of his hand.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jimmy raised an eyebrow, getting our attention. He looked towards Mr Spock and sighed. "You want her to work with Scotty in the engineering room? Where she could get hurt? Shock herself? Killed?"  
"You seem awfully fine with me still working there after mentioning all those things, Captain," Mr Scott blinked a few times.  
"Get used to it," McCoy scratched the back of his neck.  
"Captain, you misunderstand what I plan to do with Miss Rip. I simply want her to have a main job aboard this ship, but at the same time still be fully experienced in case of emergencies. And besides Mr Chekov took perfect care of the engineering room in Mr Scott's absence," Mr Spock said.  
"Yes, that's why we were _perfectly_ fine without Scott," McCoy said sarcastically. "No troubles at all!"  
Jimmy looked towards me and then towards Scott. "What all do you have planned for her?"  
"With all due respect Captain, but you make as if I'm going to torture the girl," Mr Scott said nervously.  
Jimmy sighed and folded his arms on the table. "With all due respect Spock, but she is my oldest friend."  
"In case of danger, I will send Miss Rip to her quarters, on the bridge, here in the medical room or whatever you prefer she be. This will be a good opportunity for her," Mr Spock said.  
"Yes, I know that, thank you," Jimmy rested his chin on his arms. "What is her next option?"  
"Chekov's place," McCoy said, folding his arms.  
"That's also too dangerous," Jimmy said.  
"Jim," McCoy began, leaning back in his seat, "every job aboard this ship is dangerous. We didn't sign up and risk our lives for fun."  
Jimmy sighed and looked towards me. "You okay with engineering?"  
I smiled and quickly nodded. "Yeah," I said, looking towards Mr Scott. "I'm willing to give it a try."  
"Great!" Mr Scott jumped up and headed towards the door. The doors opened behind him and he looked back at me. "I'm going to go prepare everything for Monday so long!"  
I grinned and shook my head, watching Mr Scott leave.  
"Well, Scotty seems cheerful," Jimmy scratched the back of his head.  
"Well I don't blame him," McCoy said. "I'd also be happy getting away from a certain bug-eyed creep thing."  
Mr Spock looked towards me and he seemed to smile a bit again. "Miss Rip -"  
"For the love of- just call her 'Cay,' Spock," Jimmy rested his head on his hand.  
Mr Spock sighed and ignored Jimmy. "Would you mind leaving the medical room for a few moments while we talk to Doctor McCoy privately?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 aboard the USS Enterprise.**

The alarm in my room had gone off, signaling it was time for me to wake up.  
I frowned and sat up immediately, chucking the blankets off of my body.  
I jumped up and rushed to the other side of my room, my hair falling down in front of my face, making it harder to see through the slight gap between my eyelids.  
Giving up on where the off switch could be I hit the palm of my hand against everything and anything that felt like a button.  
Eventually, with some luck, it stopped and I dragged my feet back towards my bed, where I climbed under the blankets, curling up into a ball.  
"Remind me never to wake you up in the mornings," I heard Jimmy say.  
My eyes snapped open and I moved my hair out of my face, glancing towards the man sitting on the edge of my bed, going through my latest art file.  
I sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get in my room?"  
"I'm the captain," Jimmy looked towards me and grinned. "I have access to anywhere in this ship. Especially to your room."  
"You asked Mr Scott for the access code to my room, didn't you?" I smiled slightly.  
"Yeah..." Jimmy admitted nervously. "Are you mad?"  
"Angry? No way!" I smiled properly. "As long as you didn't watch me sleep?"  
"Naw, I got over that after half an hour," Jimmy joked, grinning. "But you seriously are a heavy sleeper I dropped a lot of your art files and you didn't even budge. I'm amazed you didn't wake up."  
I paused, my eyes widening as I realized all my art files were shoved in between my clothes.  
"What exactly _were_ you doing in my cupboard?" I asked.  
"Well, Mr Spock told me about your art files and I tried looking for them," Jimmy looked towards me and blushed a bit. "You drew some pictures of me?"  
"Crap, you saw them?" My eyes widened a bit more, my cheeks heating up.  
"Yeah," Jimmy smiled, turning to the next page in my art file.  
He was in the middle of the file, I really didn't want him to see the rest... Which was mostly of him.  
"Uh... Jimmy?" I reached out towards the file.  
Playfully Jimmy hit my hand away, laughing quietly.  
"I remember that 'play-dumb' stunt," Jimmy looked towards me and grinned. "You are not going to hide anything from me, got that?"  
My left eye twitched. "Y-yes, Captain."  
Jimmy paged through the next few pictures of himself and his cheeks blushed a light shade of pink.  
"The artist finds me interesting?" Jimmy asked in a failed attempt of a French accent.  
I sighed and shook my head, laying back down in my bed.  
"Or she's just easily bored I suppose," I joked and watched as his smile grew bigger.  
Jimmy eventually finished going through my file and put it down on my bedroom table.  
"It's really good," Jimmy looked towards me and grinned. "You should do one for Bones. I'm sure he'll like it a lot."  
"All right, but not now," I said pulling the blankets over my shoulder.  
"True," Jimmy said pulling the blankets off of me completely. "That's because we are going to go get something to eat and then take a tour of the ship."  
"Oh," I said getting up and walking towards my closet. "You _so_ know how to make a girl feel _special_." I smirked and looked back at him.  
Jimmy laughed and shook his head. "Oh, trust me... I do."  
My eyes widened and he casually walked out of the room. "What am I getting myself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_I would just like to thank all of you so much for supporting my work. I honestly didn't expect such a great turnout for any of them, especially Last Hope. I promise I'll do my best to keep all my readers happy! _  
_Oh- and one more thing, I apologize if I am a bit slow with the updating. I get sidetracked with my art work (which you can check out on DeviantArt :3) and other writings (currently I'm trying to mix a Marvel (Spider-Man, Scott Summers and Wolverine) and DC (Catwoman and Batman) and whatever Doctor Who is (IDW?) together. I've seriously worked that all together nicely, but I don't know if it would be approved of because of how many different universal characters are involved. If you guys and girls do maybe know of a way or a person I can ask for permission (I have asked DC, but they haven't come back to me) then please let me know!). Enough from me, enjoy the Star Trek! _

* * *

**DAY 8 ABOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE.**

"You know what to do here?" Mr Scott asked and I stared at the console blankly.  
"Er..." I blinked a few times.  
"All right, Scotty," Jimmy walked into the room followed by McCoy and Mr Spock. "Ready?"  
"Captain, I was actually hoping for some crew members or an object for miss Rip to beam out onto the planet," Mr Scott shook his head, "not you lot."  
"Relax, Cay can do this," Jimmy winked at me and walked onto the beaming platform.  
"No," I shook my head and took a step away from the console. "I can't actually, I failed this part in the exam."  
Mr Spock walked towards me and sighed. "Actually I checked, you didn't. I checked with some of your trainers, you did perfectly well. Someone had purposely tampered with what you were doing and sabotaged your exercise." The corners of Mr Spock's mouth curled upwards slightly. "You did perfectly well."  
My eyes widened slightly. Okay, sure that made me feel better, but hell... why couldn't we all settle on the fact that Mr Scott do it!?  
Mr Spock joined Jimmy up on the platform and McCoy stood where he was next to Mr Scott and I.  
"Bones?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him.  
McCoy sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to tag along?"  
"That would be very nice," Jimmy smirked and McCoy rolled his eyes.  
"I am not a child, Jim," McCoy said, looking towards me briefly before smiling sweetly at Mr Spock and Kirk. "Why not let Caylynne go? I don't think she's ever been on another planet before."  
"Have you?" Mr Scott looked towards me seriously.  
"No," I quickly shook my head, pursing my lips lightly.  
"Then come along," Jimmy smiled.  
"But Captain," Mr Spock said, getting Jimmy's attention. "Shouldn't we check to see if the area is safe first?"  
"Hmmm, true," Jimmy said and he gestured for McCoy to join him and Mr Spock up on the platform. "Come on, Bones. I'm going to need you in case someone blows a hole in Spock's left small toe."  
McCoy rolled his eyes and began walking towards them. "You're full of it, Jim."  
"Captain, one would actually need a doctor for such an incident," Mr Spock began, taking it seriously.  
McCoy shook his head and got into place.  
Quickly I began setting a course somewhere on the planet, Mr Scott helping me.  
"And energize," Jimmy said and the three of them were transported.  
Immediately Mr Spock pressed a few more buttons along with opening the come link between us.  
"How's it look down there, Captain?" Mr Scott asked over the comm-link to them. "Safe for me to send Miss Rip down?"  
We waited a few seconds before we heard phasers being fired and screaming and Jimmy commanding McCoy and Mr Spock to find shelter.  
"Jimmy, what's going on?" My eyes widened.  
"Captain, you let her call you 'Jimmy'?" I heard Mr Spock ask.  
"Not now, Spock," Jimmy said sounding out of breath. "Scott, don't send her down, I repeat _don't_ send Cay down. I'm not sure what was attacking us, but there has to be some explanation for that."  
"Dammit Jim, we could use back-up. No- I don't want to hear a thing." McCoy said, interrupting Jimmy. "Listen, kid, prove yourself a fighter today and I'll find you a proper boyfriend aboard the ship. Hey, maybe ol' pointy ears even."  
"Doctor," I heard Mr Spock say.  
Mr Scott and I gave one another a nervous look.  
"Just, give me that!" Jimmy said to McCoy, obviously grabbing his communicator back. "Do _NOT_ send her down Scott, that's an order!"  
"Aye, Captain," Mr Scott sighed and shook his head.  
"Do you know what you're up against yet, Jimmy?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"I... I think..." Jimmy began but immediately stopped.  
"No," McCoy said, sounding in disbelief.  
"How?" Mr Spock whispered.  
"Listen," I began, raising an eyebrow. "If someone doesn't tell me soon what the hell is happening, I'll come down there myself and kick the living daylights out of-"  
"It's... Us... Younger versions of us..." Jimmy said. "Kirk out."  
"No!" I frowned and took a few steps away from the console.  
"Welcome to my world," Mr Scott sighed and took a seat.


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY 15 ABOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE.**

Jimmy, McCoy and Mr Spock never returned for three days after they went down there.  
When we sent some crew members to find them, they told us everything was fine and then never reported back to us again.  
"Relax, Earth has sent some Starfleet members to check what's going on," Lieutenant Uhura assured me as she helped me with some controls.  
This week was my turn with her and besides the fact that I was originally assigned to Checkov (who went down to the planet and disappeared as well), Jimmy's disappearance was killing me and I could not concentrate at all.  
I'm probably the biggest joke Uhura's ever seen. I can't focus right now!  
"They should have been here days ago," I mumbled, leaning back in my seat. "For all we know our captain is dead and here I am selfishly learning, most likely going to end up taking his place one of these days."  
Uhura sighed. "Well, I guess the Captain or Mr Spock never told you that was one of the things you were going to eventually learn in a few weeks." Uhura pursed her lips and sighed. "Next week it's your turn with Spock. Starfleet keep making exceptions with you."  
I could tell by the way she talked and moved that she was possibly just as worried as me.  
"You care for someone down there... Don't you?" I asked quietly so no one else on the bridge would hear.  
"Yeah," Uhura smiled to herself. "Spock tries so hard to be brave, but I can't help but know he's going to do something stupid one day."  
"You and Spock?" I grinned, giggling quietly. "That's pretty cool!"  
Uhura giggled and shook her head. "I have the Lieutenant and you have the Captain."  
My eyes widened and I paused, my cheek's warming up. "What? Jimmy and I? _No_," I shook my head. "No, we're not like that. We're just friends."  
"Oh, please!" Uhura rolled her eyes, grinning. "He watches you continuously and is different around you. Besides, you are after all the only one who calls him _Jimmy_. I mean, McCoy calls him 'Jim' but I wouldn't dare go further than that." Uhura shook her head at the thought.  
My eye twitched. "We're just friends," I said slowly.  
"Cay, I think you might want to head over here now. The Captain's just asked to be beamed up," Mr Scott's voice said over the comm-link.  
Without hesitation I jumped up from my seat and off the bridge, down to the engineering room only to find Mr Scott beaming Jimmy aboard.  
The second he had properly materialized I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He didn't even flinch.  
"Jimmy?" I pulled away and stepped back a bit. He looked... Normal except his eyes, they were gold.  
"Are those contacts?" I frowned, trying to see if he was goofing around.  
"Captain, what happened down there?" Mr Scott asked, getting Jimmy's attention.  
Jimmy's eyes widened slightly like they usually do when he gets a stupid idea or realizes something.  
"Take me to the bridge, now," he said angrily, looking back at me.  
"Are we really going to fight again?" I frowned, folding my arms. "You know where the bridge is, find it yourself."  
"Fight?" Jimmy paused and thought about that word for a few seconds. "Fight," he nodded.  
I looked towards Mr Scott in hope that he'd know what the hell was going on, but he looked just as confused as I felt.  
Suddenly Jimmy's fist smacked across my right cheek. "I am the Captain aboard the USS Enterprise and I demand to know what's going on here! Who are you?"  
Without hesitation he punched me again. I fell onto my knees and watched as Mr Scott ran towards Jimmy and punched him in the stomach.  
"You might be the captain and all, but that is no way to treat a lady," Mr Scott said, Jimmy clutching his stomach.  
I stared at Jimmy weakly. What... Or most likely... Who was this?  
"Lady," Jimmy mumbled, staring at me, eyes dark.  
"Captain?" Mr Scott said, becoming nervous once again.  
I slowly stood back up, Jimmy watching my every move. It was freaky.  
Quickly, I kicked him in the face, grabbed his phaser, set it to _kill,_ and shot him.  
"No!" Mr Scott's eyes widened as Jimmy fell backwards.  
I was shaking. Not only did I just shoot... _the man I love_... But now the worst part is no one might shoot me.  
Slowly Jimmy's dead body transformed into a big black bug thing. It was dead of course.  
"It wasn't him," I sighed in relief, leaning my head back against the wall in relief.  
Mr Scott sighed in relief and stared at the creature. "Well done."  
I smiled and jumped over the body and onto the platform. I had hope now that I knew what I was up against.  
"Beam me down, _Scotty_."


	9. Chapter 9

I took note of my surroundings. It looked like a dead wasteland.  
"Find anything, lass?" Scotty asked from his communicator.  
"Not yet, Mr Scott," I sighed and began walking.  
"What is it like down there?" He asked.  
"It's like a desert... But strange rocks with caves," I eyed the cave entrances and soon spotted a bigger cave. "Think I've found the main place."  
"Give me a minute and I'll be down there with you," Mr Scott said.  
"No, it's too dangerous," my eyes widened. He didn't respond.

Two light beams suddenly came down next to me and soon formed the shape of Scotty and Uhura.

"Right, now where's that entrance?" Uhura asked, pulling out her phaser.  
I looked towards Mr Scott and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled nervously and shrugged.  
And then we began running towards the main entrance. We crept inside, hiding behind metal crates and getting lost.  
I sure hoped someone was keeping track for when we needed to get out.  
"Where are they?" Uhura whispered.  
"The creatures or the crew?" Mr Scott asked quietly.  
Up ahead I could see pods stuck against the walls and before I knew what was going on, I realised my legs were running at full speed towards the pods.  
"No!" Mr Scott ran after me.  
I stopped in front of the first pod. Inside, strapped up against the pod's wall was Mr Checkov, sleeping.  
My eyes widened and I felt some relief inside me. "They're here," I whispered, looking towards the other pods.  
"I'll get Mr Checkov out, you go look for the Captain," Scotty put a hand on my shoulder, smiling reassuringly.  
I smiled and ran to the next few pods. They were all red-shirts.  
Immediately Uhura was by my side, shining her torch on the pods.  
There was a sudden bang and we looked back at Mr Scott, who was hitting a rock against the pod.  
"Whoa, watch it!" We heard Checkov's muffled voice.  
Scotty paused and grinned. "Girls! He's alive!"  
"Yes!" Uhura grinned and looked at the other pods until she found Mr Spock, immediately smashing the glass open.  
He looked relieved.  
I helped a red shirt get out of his pod, cutting the ropes around his limbs.  
By the time we had finished helping everyone out of the pods, I scanned the crowd and I felt sick once again.  
I walked towards Mr Spock.  
He let go of Uhura the second he saw me coming.  
She sighed and looked around, frowning. "Where's...?" She didn't even need to finish the question for Mr Spock to know what I needed to know.  
I stared at him weakly as he sighed nervously, staring at me. "You and me, we can find him. We _will_ find him, I promise."  
"Lead the way," I smiled weakly and he nodded.  
"Take the rest of the crew back to the ship," Mr Spock said to Uhura and she nodded, running off with some men following behind her.  
"Want me to come with?" Checkov asked us.  
"That won't be necessary, Mr Checkov," Mr Spock said, getting his phaser out.  
Checkov nodded and ran after Uhura.  
Scotty smiled. "See ya back on the ship, Captains!"  
My eyes widened slightly and he followed Checkov.  
"For now, you are in charge. I doubt when it's your turn with the Captain that you'll get an opportunity like this," Mr Spock looked towards me.  
I nodded and pulled out my phaser. "Set your phaser to _kill_. Last thing I need is to shoot you instead of your duplicate."  
Mr Spock hesitated for a moment before nodding, and doing as told.  
"Wait," I frowned. _How stupid of me._  
"What?" Mr Spock asked.  
"Where's McCoy?"  
"Oh..."  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, running into the next room, my gun ready.  
"...there and you'll kill him..."  
"Hear that?" I paused and looked towards Mr Spock.  
"Yes, I did," Mr Spock frowned slightly. "Was that the doctor?"  
"Indeed it was," I smiled, slowly creeping toward's the next room's entrance.  
There on a badly rock-carved-table lay Jimmy, shirt less of course... And about to be dissected.  
There were three bug-like creatures around the table, McCoy standing nearby, arms folded. He was trying to act like he was cool, but it was obvious that he's a nervous wreck.  
One of the bug things placed a knife near Jimmy's stomach.  
"Look, you try and cut this man anywhere and he'll bloody die," McCoy shook his head, now looking annoyed.  
The bug with the knife looked towards the one to his left. "These experiments are useless to us. We can eliminate them now."  
McCoy's eyes widened and he turned a shade lighter. "Th-though if you slap him he makes a fascinating sound."  
"Thanks," Jimmy frowned.  
"Wait here," Mr Spock whispered to me before ducking down and quietly sneaking into the room, hiding underneath a table.  
McCoy frowned when he saw this, tilting his head slightly in confusion.  
Mr Spock only raised an eyebrow at him which immediately gave McCoy an uncomfortable feeling, leaving him to look towards the bugs once again.  
I looked towards Mr Spock and he looked towards me, giving me a single nod.  
I nodded back and jumped up and out in the open, shooting the bug with the knife.  
McCoy grabbed a knife and ran towards one, sticking a knife in its chest.  
Mr Spock crawled out and did a Vulcan nerve pinch on the last alien.  
McCoy raised an eyebrow at Mr Spock. "Seriously?"  
Mr Spock shrugged.  
I ran towards Jimmy and began untying him.  
The second I was finished untying him, he sat up and hugged me tightly, sighing in relief.  
I smiled and hugged back, my cheeks warming up once again.  
"Captain, we managed to get everyone out of the pods safely. They are awaiting our presence," Mr Spock said as Jimmy let go.  
"Well it took you bloody long enough to get here," McCoy said, scanning the body he killed. "I've been stalling for hours."  
Jimmy chuckled quietly. "When they took me in for testing hours ago he said he could help them because he's studied every alien body. Even his own kind. _I can give tips_," he said.  
"Aw, geez," I rolled my eyes and giggled.  
Mr Spock walked towards the entrance, looking out. "We need to leave now."  
"Hey, at least you're not dead, Jim," McCoy frowned and latched his scanner back onto his belt.  
Jimmy smiled and jumped up, grabbing his shirt nearby. "Thanks, Bones," he said, putting it on.  
I looked towards McCoy and his eyes were wide. He looked behind me and pointed. "Behind you!"  
I turned around and saw a replica of me holding a knife.  
Great, there's Spock's alien.  
"Am I _dead_?" Jimmy frowned in confusion.  
"Aw, geez," the replica said in the exact same tone as I had said earlier and took a step closer towards me.  
Without hesitation the alien stuck the knife into my stomach.  
My eyes widened at the sharp edges that pierced deeper into my insides.  
Tears filled my eyes and I fell to my knees.  
Suddenly my replica's head was sliced off from an even bigger knife by Mr Spock.  
Things were happening so slowly, but where he suddenly came from... I don't know.  
Spock kicked the body aside and knelt down in front of me.  
He looked upset.  
"I am so sorry," Spock whispered weakly.  
McCoy began searching through all the cupboards while Jimmy fell to my side. "Cay-"  
"Jim! Help me!" McCoy said, sounding panicky.  
"Not your fault," I said to Spock, smiling weakly.  
Spock sighed weakly and stood up. He bent down and picked me up gently, placing me down on the table. I looked around the room again, Jimmy was holding a knife that McCoy was lighting up with a small fire he made with some strange instrument.  
Things were becoming blurry.  
Spock placed his hand above the knife on my stomach gently, getting ready to hold me down.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked, staring at me weakly.  
I stared into his dark brown eyes for a few seconds before nodding.  
McCoy rushed over to my side with a glowing red hot knife in his hand. He ripped a small hole around the wound area in my dress.  
"Sorry, Cay," McCoy sighed and looked towards Mr Spock.  
Everything happened withing seconds:  
Spock immediately pulled the knife out from my stomach. Jimmy's hands flew over my mouth to muffle my screams. Spock held me down. McCoy placed the burning knife into my wound.


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke I found myself lying in the medical bay.  
You'd think that everything would be perfectly fine by now, but it was far from that.  
I sat up and gripped the shaking bed, explosions going off in the room.  
"We're under an attack," McCoy said to me, forcing me to get up. "I'm sorry, there's no time to rest."  
"Bones, get her out of there _NOW_!" Jimmy's voice screamed over the comm-link.  
McCoy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the med room, some wires exploding above us.  
We immediately ran down the next hall.  
"Hold onto something," McCoy said, making me grip onto the wall panels that were sticking out.  
There was a huge explosion and my guess was that the medical room just blew up.  
McCoy grabbed my hand once again and pulled me down another hallway.  
There was another explosion and my feet immediately lost contact with the ground. Within seconds the ship turned to it's side.  
It felt so slow. My body in mid-air, about to forced itself into the wall panel.  
Hands suddenly grabbed hold of mine, my shin slicing into the thin metal panel.  
I screamed in pain.  
"We've got you," I heard Jimmy's voice say.  
I looked up and saw Jimmy and McCoy holding onto the side walls, each one gripping a hand of mine.  
"You have to try and stand," McCoy shouted over the sound of things exploding.  
I tried moving my leg but it was too deep for me to pull out. "I can't!" I sobbed.  
A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder, near my neck from behind.  
I passed out.

I awoke a few minutes later.  
I was tied down to a wall-panel on the bridge. Everyone was running around like crazy.  
"Shoot!" Jimmy said, giving instructions to someone.  
I looked to my side and saw McCoy bandaging my leg.  
McCoy looked up at me and smiled. "Five stitches. It embedded the bone, but you'll live."  
My head hurt like hell, my leg hurt like hell, the nerve by my neck hurt like hell, my stomach hurt like hell- Hell, everything hurt!  
Mr Spock ran towards me, pulling out his phaser. He shot the rope holding me down and put his phaser away.  
"Sorry, that was just to make the operation for Mr McCoy easier."  
I sighed and pursed my lips, staring at him. I wanted to say something, but what?  
Mr Spock did the same thing before quickly getting up and rushing back to his post. He seemed out of it.  
Did I say something without realizing it?  
"Just stay off your leg and hang onto something," McCoy smiled weakly, he and I both knew what the next part of his sentence meant. "It'll be over soon."  
"We lost an engine, Captain," Checkov said.  
"Shit!" Jimmy screamed.  
So this is how it ends?  
I closed my eyes and looked down, listening to my surroundings.  
"Captain, Star Fleet aren't responding!"  
"Captain, they're shooting at our last engine."  
"Captain, _all_ shields are down."  
"Captain, we've lost contact with Mr Scott and the crew down there."  
"Captain... They stopped firing."  
I opened my eyes and looked up. The other ship was facing us.  
Jimmy looked back at me.  
I looked around at the crew. No one looked relieved.  
"What's going on?" I asked McCoy as he sat down next to me.  
"These creatures... The Gorgouwns. It's an act of kindness." McCoy sighed, getting the attention of some crew members. "The Gorgouwns are able to transform into any form of personal memory that you though of not so long ago. For example, Jim, Spock and I had seen younger versions of ourselves. Why? Because we were speaking of our childhood memories with one another earlier that day. They can't speak for themselves in a certain form unless they hear the original copy's say something, then repeating it. If you trespass on their land then they will hunt you down until you're dead."  
"Then why have they stopped?" I asked.  
"It's their kindness," McCoy raised an eyebrow at the ship ahead. "They hit you with their _weakest_ weapons until your ship's about to blow. But if your ship doesn't blow within three minutes then they bring out their big guns. At least you learnt something before dying."  
Jimmy got up and turned towards me.  
"Captain?" Uhura asked. "Any orders?"  
Jimmy paused and looked down at his feet, his hands turning to fists. "There are no more orders in existence that can save us now."  
I lowered my head and closed my eyes, sobbing quietly.  
McCoy wrapped an arm around me, trying to comfort me.  
"Here comes the big guns," McCoy said minutes later and I looked up, seeing mini planes fly out of the ship through my teary vision.  
Jimmy sat down next to me, McCoy pulling his arm back.  
Jimmy carefully picked me up and pulled me onto his lap, smiling weakly. "You know, there was something I never got to say..."  
My eyes widened and I suddenly felt angry.  
Yes, now that we were about to die he was going to confess.  
I frowned slightly, looking away.  
Here we go, the last moments of my life and I'm ruining it.  
"Captain," Uhura jumped up onto her feet. "Star Fleet-"  
She wasn't even about to finish when a Star Fleet ship came out of nowhere and fired at the planes, destroying all of them.  
Their shields went up and they began attacking the Gorgouwns.  
Within seconds the Gorgouwn ship exploded.  
Jimmy picked me up immediately and moved me back onto the floor, jumping up.  
Everyone began cheering and I sighed weakly, looking away.  
Guess he's never going to say it now.  
"Captain Kirk, do you copy?" A man said over the comm.  
"Loud and clear! Am I glad to see you guys!" Jimmy grinned, replying.  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall.  
McCoy smiled and took my hand. "Hey, they're going to get a shuttle to come pick you up and take you back to Earth to a real hospital. The Enterprise will be fixed and you'll be back here in no time."  
Mr Spock walked towards me and I looked up at him.  
He sighed. "You don't want to come back, do you?"  
Tears began to run down my cheeks again and I shook my head.  
McCoy's eyes widened and he sighed.  
Jimmy wasn't even noticing us, he was too busy talking over the comm.  
Spock knelt down in front of me and picked me up gently, McCoy letting go of my hand.  
"I am so sorry," he whispered and carried me out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat quietly in my seat, watching as Mr Spock clipped my seat belt together.  
"Thank you I whispered as he stood up properly.  
"I am so sorry," Spock said, looking towards his right as other crew members pushed some badly wounded ones into the shuttle.  
"For what?" I asked as Spock looked back at me.  
"Everything," he mumbled and sat down on the seat next to me. "I couldn't help but listen in on our drunk captain and doctor's conversation one night. I heard him say he missed you and lost contact with you. I looked you up of course, but Starfleet had kept all images and information on you hidden. I spoke to some people at Starfleet and they told me you're still in training. I told them that the crew would be more than willing to continue helping you here," Spock sighed and looked up at the wall ahead of him. "But then... We _met_. I don't suppose there's any chance you'll come back?" Spock looked towards me, hope in his eyes.  
"I..." I froze, staring at him weakly.  
"Hey, Spock," Jimmy said, running into the shuttle with a grin on his face. It was my job to carry her out hero-style."  
Spock jumped up onto his feet, his face filling with disappointment. "Sorry, Captain."  
"Mind giving us a minute alone?" Jimmy asked Spock.  
_No... don't_...  
"Of course not. I was just leaving anyway," Spock said quietly, looking towards me. He raised his hand and showed the Vulcan sign. "Goodbye, _Cay_."  
He quickly dropped his hand and ran off the shuttle.  
"Wait!" I began to panic, trying to loosen my belt.  
"Hey, relax. You'll see him again," Jimmy smiled and sat down next to me.  
I sighed and looked away. "Jimmy, I don't really want to stay here."  
Jimmy's smile disappeared. "Cay, please just think a bit?" He said, looking serious. "Give this place another chance...?"  
I sighed and nodded. "I'll think about it."  
Jimmy sighed and looked towards a man who walked into the shuttle. He looked towards me, his eyes gold.  
He looked towards Jimmy and smiled. "Captain, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."  
Jimmy nodded and looked towards me, leaning forward. "I promise I'll see you back on Earth."  
He kissed my cheek and jumped up, casually walking off the ship.  
My eyes widened and my cheeks heated up.  
The man who asked Jimmy to leave was still staring at me, his eyes now going dark. He smirked and walked into the cockpit.  
My eyes darted out of the shuttle door, which was beginning to close.  
I also noticed McCoy running from a far towards the shuttle. "Stop! Get her off now!"  
I frowned in confusion, looking around. They were all walking towards me, eyes gold.  
Shit!  
I looked down at my seat belt and tried undoing it. It was stuck.  
The patients suddenly transformed into the original shaped beings they were.  
One stepped forward, holding a knife.  
"At last, revenge for taking our experiments," it said as it placed a knife to my cheek. "This is a _kindness_."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Just want to thank everyone for reading this story and all the positive feedback that I get every day. _  
_This is the final chapter (sadly), but if you guys would like more and want it to continue, just let me know and I'll think of a new plot for the next chapters to hopefully come! Enjoy!_

* * *

There was banging on the outside of the door and the Gorgouwn placed a knife against my neck, some laughing.  
I closed my eyes tightly.  
Guess these creatures want revenge on me for taking their experiments away from them. But what was the point? They were going to exterminate them anyway.  
The ship's engine's started up and I lifted my unbroken leg, kicking the Gorgouwn in front of me away.  
"Stay the hell away!" I glared at them, but they just laughed.  
"Stay the hell away," the knife holder said, sticking the knife into my shoulder.  
I gasped, trying to hold in my scream as the Gorgouwn pulled it out.  
I began to sob hard.  
They weren't exactly going to be quick with this.  
The banging continued.  
"I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. You are on my property therefore I command you to open this door!" Kirk said from the outside.  
The Gorgouwns paused and looked towards the door.  
The one in front of me lowered the knife and pulled out a gun from behind.  
He turned around and searched for a door switch.  
My eyes widened. "Jimmy! He's got a gun! Get away!"  
The Gorgouwn laughed and pressed a button, opening the door.  
When the door opened properly I leaned to my side to see outside, past the Gorgouwn.  
Jimmy, Scott, McCoy, and Spock were in front of what was left of the Enterprise members. They were all aiming their guns at the shuttle.  
"Give us our crew member and we'll allow you to leave safely," Jimmy said, frowning.  
"No," the Gorgouwn tilted it's head. "She ruined our experiments. You can't do anything to hurt me."  
"Want a bet?" Jimmy smirked.  
The Gorgouwn laughed and immediately raised his gun and shot Jimmy in the leg.  
Jimmy fell down and clutched his leg, breathing heavily.  
McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what you've just done?"  
"Win?" It laughed again.  
"_Piss off a vulcan_," McCoy smirked.  
Spock began walking towards the shuttle, shooting rapidly at the Gorgouwn blocking the entrance.  
The ship began to lift from the ground.  
The second the Gorgouwn fell backwards Spock jumped into the Shuttle, shooting everyone except me.  
He smiled slightly and knelt down in front of me. "Hello again."  
"Hello," I smiled and sighed in relief as he began taking the belt off.  
The shuttle shook a bit and began tilting forward.  
"On second thought..." Spock quickly clipped my seat belt again and sat down next to me, clipping his own seat belt in.  
I pursed my lips and Spock grabbed my hand.  
My eyes widened and I looked towards him, but he kept his head facing forward.  
The shuttle hit the ground and rolled over a few times and my head accidentally hit back against the wall.

I woke up in a hospital. An Earth hospital. It was very busy. My guess was that it was all the real injured crew members here.  
I sat up and was immediately approached by a nurse.  
"Miss Rip, if you want you have been given permission to go home," she smiled. "You've been here a week, unconscious, but your wounds have healed rapidly."  
I smiled and looked around. Everyone else had visitors except me...  
I looked back up at the woman and smiled. "Thank you."  
By the time I got home I discovered my door was unlocked.  
My heart skipped a few beats and I felt sick. Did I forget to lock it before coming aboard the Enterprise? What all could be stolen?

I checked the entire first floor. Everything was still there.

I made my way to my room upstairs and walked in.  
On my bed were three different coloured dresses. Yellow, blue and red. Uniforms.  
Above them were the different badges.  
On my pillow was the dress I last wore aboard the Enterprise. It looked a complete mess.  
I picked the dress up and smiled. Although a lot of blood was spilled, I still had a lot of fun.  
I folded the dress and put it back down, looking at the others.  
"The choice is yours," Jimmy said from behind.  
I looked back and saw McCoy, Jimmy and Spock standing by my doorway.  
"However, refuse to chose one and I will force you into one for your own good," Spock said, smiling slightly.  
"You were better as a medical, just saying," McCoy shrugged.  
I grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even get the chance to try the other places out."  
"True," McCoy smirked. "You're still better in the medical department."  
"Shut-up, Bones," Jimmy stepped forward and picked up the red dress, chucking it aside. "You're a target in that, but in these two, I suggest you be both. Take it in turns. You're good at doing that," Jimmy grinned.  
"Deal," I grinned.  
"Welcome back aboard the USS Enterprise then," Jimmy laughed.


End file.
